


Shine Bright my Love

by Kittycrushlove88



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Trip is on edge, Trip slaps Malcolm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycrushlove88/pseuds/Kittycrushlove88





	Shine Bright my Love

Malcolm sighed as he laid down on his lovers bed. He had noticed that Trip was on edge and he wanted to help. He closed his eyes and curled up in Trip's bed, snuggling into his love's pillow. He didn't realize how late he had slept until he was awoken by someone rummaging through the room. He opened his eyes to see Trip going about.

"Trip?" He saw Trip stop moving and turn to him, a scowl on his forever handsome face. 

"What are you doing here Malcolm." Malcolm flinched at Trip saying his full name.

"I was hoping you would rest before your next shift.{" Malcolm felt his chest tighten when he felt Trip grab his upper arm tightly and not answer him.

"T-Trip. . ." Malcolm wrenched his arm out of Trip's very tight grip.

"Trip, what's wrong?" He noticed that Trip's hands were in fists and he had his jaw clenched tightly.

"You should leave for a while, Malcolm." Malcolm shook his head no.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Trip turned so fast, Malcolm wondered how he didn't get whiplash.

"Leave!" Malcolm squeaked but stood his ground. 

"No! I love you! I want to help." Once Malcolm finished he felt his face turn to the left and felt the ground underneath his bum. He lifted a hand up to his stinging cheek and whimpered from the pain he felt go through his body.

"Fuck!" I'm so sorry Mal!" Trip Ran over to Malcolm. Malcolm noticed that Trip's eyes were sorrowful and crestfallen, also self loathing for what he had done to the one he loved.

'Hey, shhh. I'm alright Love. I still love you Trip." Trip smiled and kissed Malcolm on the cheek and then on the lips he loved so much. As Malcolm kissed back, he fingered his fingers through Trips blonde hair, moving so he straddled Trip.

"Lets get to bed love." Trip nodded and picked Malcolm up by the thighs and wrapped Malcolm's legs around his waist so he could carry him over to the bed. Once over there Trip stripped Malcolm down to his boxers and laid both of them on the bed and underneath the covers. 

"I'm sorry darlin'. I guess I was more stressed than I figured. I'm sorry I took it out on you, you didn't deserve it. I hope you can forgive me for my stupidity." Malcolm smiled and kissed Trip on the lips sweetly and lovingly.

"I forgive you, but please let me help you once in a while." Trip nodded and snuggled into Malcolm, pulling Malcolm so that he would mold to His chest.

"Love you Mal."

'Love you too Trip."


End file.
